Forbidden Love
by Dark-Lord's-Daughter
Summary: This focuses on the love between an orginal couple that is meant to be together for the sake of humanity. JK Rowlings charctures are added in to make the overall effect of the fict amazing.
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
It was a dark, cold rainy night. The NightHawks expected it to be a normal night, well, however normal at the NightHawk household. You see that the NightHawks were a groups of Witches and Wizards. Except something separated them from the rest of the wizard world. Mr. and Mrs. NightHawk were death eaters. Nobody ever expected them to be death eaters though. They were both innocent, courageous Gryffindors. Not Slytherins. They had served Voldemort faithfully. They were right up there with Malfoy and Snape. You see however four years back their master had been destroyed by little one year old Harry Potter. Lily and James had been killed, but Harry survived. But this is a story about the NightHawks. See this night was a very, very tragic one. You see while they sat at their dinner table, three people were out to get them. Their names Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy had always hated Mr. NightHawk because it was Mrs. NightHawk that Malfoy wanted to marry. They crept silently towards the house. The only sound was the occasional snapping of twigs. The NightHawk family dinner had ended. The girls, Hunter and Aurora and their mother were heading up to bed. When Mrs. NightHawk was coming back from tucking her children in she heard a sound of fighting and heard her husband yell. She ran down the stairs, pulling out her wand. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle standing over the body of her husband. Her husband seems untouched. She automatically knew what had happened. "Why did you do this?" She questioned Malfoy, her voice full of venom. "Did what my love?" Malfoy answered back. "I don't not like you. Get out of my house." "I will give you the choice. You can either die or tell me where Voldemort is or sleep with me. What is your choice?" Malfoy said. "I do not know where Voldemort is. If I did, my husband and I would have already rose him. And I will never sleep with you even if my life depended on it. I do not like you. Now. Get. Out." Mrs. NightHawk said while pointing her wand at Malfoy. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all rose their wands poised to strike. "Is that your finial decision?" Malfoy asked coldly. "Yes it is." Mrs. NightHawk said. Nobody noticed as Hunter NightHawk stood at the top of the stairs. Nobody knew she was about to see her own mother, killed in cold blood. Nobody knew she would dream of this moment. Nobody knew who murdered Mr. and Mrs. NightHawk. Except the little four year old that would hold the key to destroying the plague which would come upon this earth. But before she could do that, she had to find the key that her future husband would hold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
I walked onto the empty train. I looked around for awhile and found an empty seat for myself. I sat down and waited for Reuven. Reuven was my best friend. While I sat and waited him to arrive, I let my mind wander. I started thinking back to when I first met Reuven.  
  
He had just come to the orphanage, since both of his parents where dead. He was seven and I was eight. His father had died when he was three and his mother had committed suicide the previous day, so he needed someone to comfort him. The orphanage was small, and I was the closest to his age so, I got picked for the job.  
  
After about a week he started to cheer up. He got to talking and piggy learned the whole story of his life. I had been in the orphanage since I was 2 months old. There is some proof to say that voldemort killed my parents, but not a lot. The only thing I had to remember them by was this weird seal, with a Clamshell shaped thing on it. They say it was the only thing left in the remains of the house worth keeping.  
  
Reuven then entered the compartment. "Hey." I said cheerfully. I hadn't seen him in about a month. "Hey." He said, but he sounded a little down.  
  
"What's wrong?."  
  
"Oh, the usual. I need to switch orphanages again."  
  
"Oh. Me too. Where are they shipping you off?"  
  
"Kilolands orphanage. They say its like a home. You have your own room. You can have friends over and the like. You?"  
  
I grinned. I was being shipped off to the same place. "Kilolands." I said casually. His eyes opened and said: "SWEET!" I thought the same thing. Except his thoughts were interupted when some other girl entered the cabin. 


	3. chapter 3

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
"Hello." I said quietly. "May my sister and I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I said quietly. My eyes wandered to the passengers. There were two. One had a Gryffindor Badge and the other a Hufflepuff badge. The Hufflepuff's and my eyes met and we held the gaze for a second. My stomach tightened and let go after we broke eyes contact. "Yes you may." The boy with the Gryffindor badge said. "What house are you guys in?" The boy with the Hufflepuff badge asked. "We don't know yet, but we know our parents were in Gryffindor." Aurora, my little sister said. A pained look crossed my face. The horror of what I had saw when I was only four. Good thing Aurora didn't see it. I removed the look and said, "Yes, they were. But remember nobody else in our family since then has gotten into Gryffindor. Our brothers," another look of pain crossed my face but whipped it away quickly, "were both in Ravenclaw. And I hope Aurora, you don't get put in Slytherin." I said. I knew what house she would be most likely put in. "Oh yes, were are my manners. My name is Hunter NightHawk and I will be in the sixth year and this is Aurora NightHawk and she will be in the fifth year. We are transfer ins from Durmstrang." I said. "Who are you?" Aurora asked. "I am a sixth year Hufflepuff. My name is Piggy." The Hufflepuff said. "My name is Reuven Marshall. I am a fifth year Gryffindor." The Gryffindor said. 


	4. chapter 4

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
I watched as 2 girls entered the cabin. She looked at him and they looked away at the same time. His head did a little flip flop which reminded him of Blaise and what happened when he saw her. They then got introduced.  
  
Malfoy then entered. "Just leave." I said. "Yeah." everyone else added. Hunter especially seemed to hate him. He left without saying a word. "What was that about?" I asked. "Who cares? He's a Malfoy." Hunter added. I then asked them: "So how are you both?" before they could answer, Malfoy entered again.  
  
"Why should I leave? I just arrived." He said in referal to previous comments. He then entered, sat down next to hunter and put his arm around her. They could now see his cronies outside. He had forgotten them last time. "Besides. I need to get aqaunted with the lips on this angel." Piggy felt this urge to punch him as he puckered up and put his lips a millimeter from hers. She beat him to it. 


	5. chapter 5

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
We had just got done being introduced, none other then the person I waned to kick their ass. Draco Malfoy. My stomach tightened when I saw him. I am gonna so kick his ass this year. I thought to myself. I heard Piggy said "just leave" and all of us aggreed. He left but he returned within miniets with his gonns who stood outside. He said "why should I leave? I just arrived." He walked over to me and sat down beside me and put his arm around me and said, "Besides. I need to get aqaunted with the lips on this angel." He leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. I decided that I would hurt him then. I took my fist and introduced it to his face. "Malfoy, meet my fist." I slammed it into he face as hard as I could. And pulled my fist back to see my handiwork. "Now do you want to leave?" I asked. Malfoy got up and sauntered out of the compartment. "Aurora, don't ever do what I just did. Never do that." I said shaking my head muttering to mysefl, "some role model I am." 


	6. chapter 6

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
Piggy's POV I watched all of this amazed. I then just stared at Hunter for a minute with my mouth open. I then realized what I was doing this and stopped.  
  
Reuven just said: "Cool."  
  
I then got back enough of myself to say: "You are one hell of a role model." to himself.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Reuven asked.  
  
Hunter's POV All I heard was Piggy saying "You are one hell of a role model." and Reuven asking "Where did you learn to do that?". My mind was thinking about the letter that my parents had written me. Be a role model for Aurora if we die or get killed. I shook my head to clear all those thoughts. I was a role model for Aurora. "I have taken some self defense classes. I can believe I just did that. The letter and damn it, I am dead." I muttered the last sentence to myself. I could not believe that a Malfoy would want anything to do with me. He didn't know who I was, that is why. Once his father found out he would be in trouble I assured myself. Three kids with Gryffindor badges on their robes walked in talking excitedly.. "Which one of you punched Malfoy?" One with red hair and freckles asked. "I did." I am answered. If they were going to punish me, I would take the punishment. All three of their gazes, as well as the rest of the car's fell onto me. I took a deep breath. "I punched Malfoy. My name is Hunter NightHawk." I said quietly. "Well, Hunter, you are very good in our books." One with black hair, green eyes, and black rimmed glasses said. "Hello. My name is Hermoine Granger." The other one said that had bushy brown hair. "My name is Ron Weasley." The one with red hair said. "I am Harry Potter." the one with black hair said. "Hello. Like I said before I am Hunter NightHawk and this," I said gesturing towards Aurora, "is my sister Aurora. We are transfer ins from Durmstrang. Aurora is going into her fifth year and I my sixth. You all three are Gryffindors?" I asked. "Yes we are." Hermoine said. I smiled. Gryffindors were very nice. Suddenly Malfoy appeared behind them and strode past them and stopped in front of me. He pulled out his wand. I stood up and pulled my wand out of my robe also. "Malfoy, you want to fight, so be it. Wait until we get to the school. Then I will personally make sure that you will pay. Also, send a letter to your daddy and tell him that there is someone of the NightHawk bloodline and see what he says. I know what his reaction will be. "My father wouldn't bother with you or your parents." Malfoy spat at me. "Well, this just proves how stupid you really are. Tell him I know what he did, and I will get revenge. And for your information. My parents are dead. They got killed when I was four. And nobody knows who did it. Except me. Malfoy, watch your step this school year and next. See what your daddy says about that. And see if he is gonna take you out of this school." I hissed with pure venom in my voice. "I will do that NightHawk. And I am sorry about your parents." He said. "I know for sure if you found out the truth, you wouldn't be sorry." I answered. "Now, do yourself a favor and leave." I said. Malfoy strode out the door and his goons followed him down the hall of the train. 


	7. chapter 7

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
I watched this in awe. Since we had arrived I just got off the train. My mind then got back to my old reality. Before hunter. He then realized hee still had to ask Blaise to the welcome back ball. He had kept on putting it off during the summer and the ball was today. He knew this would be his last chance. He saw her walking in the entrance hall, and hurried to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey." He said grinning as he caught up with her.  
  
"Oh," She said curling her hair around her ear. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He said. He then held his breath. "But, would you care to come with me to the welcome back ball?" His insides praticly exploded. He had never asked a girl anywhere, considering he was 16.  
  
"Oh, my god, I am so sorry, but," She then bit her lip. She really did look sorry. "I'm going with someone else." At that moment I felt like a dagger went through my heart.  
  
"Who are you going with?" I asked glumly.  
  
She was halfway out when he asked. She then gracfully turned around, "Oh, Greg. Greg Bock."  
  
I then just walked into the great hall and sat down, waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. He remember when he got picked. The hat had gone through this whole long list of things that would put him into Gryfendor or Ravenclaw. Brave, Gryfendor. Smart, ranvenclaw. Loner, Ravenclaw. It went on and on. He was holding the seal in his hand. Every time he added a thing to a list, he clenched it harder. When the hat was about to say Ravenclaw. The seal started getting hot, and there was light coming out of his hand, like it was glowing. The hat then imediatly said Huufflepufff out loud. 


	8. chapter 8

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
I watched as Piggy got rejected from a Slytherin girl that he evidently liked. We filed in and I heard someone call "Hunter NightHawk" and I turned around to find, a professor no doubt, an adult that had a grey beard and hair. I walked towards him. "Yes sir." I said. "I am Professor Dumbledore. I heard that you were seen fighting on the school train. Is that true?" Dumbledore said. "Yes sir it is. Malfoy was millimeters from my face cause he was gonna to try and kiss me and I punched him sir." I said. I knew Dumbledore would kick me out of the school. "You will have 2 detentions when school begins for that. And Mr. Malfoy will also. You will be serving them together. To see if you can sort out your differences. The detentions will be in my office and you two will spend two hours talking about what did happen. And I will be there. Do you understand Hunter?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes sir." I said without any emotions in my words. "Where should Aurora and I go stand to wait until the first years get sorted?" I asked. "You will stand by the doorway until after they are sorted and then I will call you up and you two shall walk up side-by-side and Aurora will get sorted first and then you shall." Dumbledore said. I shook my head to show I understood. "Thank you sir." I said. I walked towards Aurora and Reuven. "Aurora we are to wait by the door until he calls us. We will wait inside the doors. We will see you later Reuven." I said. "See you later Aurora and Hunter." Reuven said. "Bye Reuven." Aurora said. Reuven walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat by Harry. Aurora and I stood by the door as everybody got seated. "Hunter, the professor you were talking to, Dumbledore. What was he saying?" Aurora asked. "He assigned me two detentions for fighting on the train. And where and when I serve them and the time length." I said. "Oh." Aurora said. The first years filed in and all of them got sorted and then Dumbledore stood up. I took a deep breath. I knew what house Aurora would be sorted into. She would be in Ravenclaw. I thought I knew what house I would be placed in. I thought I would be placed in Hufflepuff. I didn't have any other qualities that the other houses were looking for. "Hello Students. Before we begin this feast we have two other students to sort. Aurora and Hunter NightHawk. They have transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang. Will they come forward." Dumbledore said. Aurora and I made out way up to the front of the great hall. All eyes were on us. "Aurora please step forward and place the hat on your head." Aurora walked forward and place the hat on her head. The hat conversed with Aurora for about three minuets. It finally yelled "Ravenclaw" and she stood up smiling and walked past me and said, "Good luck big sissy." "Thanks. I will need it." I muttered back. Aurora walked to the Ravenclaw table. "Hunter NightHawk, please come forward." Dumbledore said. I looked up at hi and his eyes sparkled. I walked towards the hat and place it on my head. "So Hunter. You are here just like your parents. You have there good qualities that your parents had. And I placed them both in Gryffindor. But you seem to belong in all the houses. I am not sure, with the power and hatred you hold, you belong here. No, you don't belong here. I refuse to sort you. SHE DOES NOT BELONG." The hat yelled. I pulled the hat off and turned and faced Dumbledore. "I evidently don't belong here Professor. I will leave." I said. I turned and walked down the steps in front of the staff table. All eyes were on me. "Hunter. I will hand sort you. Cause I know you belong." Dumbledore said behind me. I turned to face him as the hat yelled again, "SHE DOES NOT BELONG." "Professor. Will you argue with the hat? Gryffindor put the brains in it. You sure you want to hand sort me?" I asked. "Yes, I am very sure Miss NightHawk. You will sit beside me and I will talk to you during the feast." Dumbledore said. I walked back up the steps and behind the staff table. Dumbledore made a chair appear and he placed it beside him. "The feast shall now begin." Dumbledore said. Students started to eat and talk. "So how are you tonight Hunter?" He asked. "I will no comment on that." I said. I knew where he would put me. "What did the hat say to you beside the fact you don't belong?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "It said, 'So Hunter. You are here just like your parents. You have there good qualities that your parents had. And I placed them both in Gryffindor. But you seem to belong in all the houses. I am not sure, with the power and hatred you hold, you belong here. No, you don't belong here. I refuse to sort you. SHE DOES NOT BELONG.' I know what it means by that. And it is something I wish not bring up." I said remembering my father, dead on the ground and my mother and Malfoy talking. Then he killed her. I would never forgive him. Never. "What did the hat mean hatred Hunter?" questioned Dumbledore. "I hate somebody that goes here cause of their parents. Their parents.. yeah I just dislike a student." I said quickly to make sure I didn't slip. I looked down at the empty plate in front of me. "Hunter, what student is this?" Dumbledore asked so nobody could hear except me. "I will not speak the name. It would only give the parent a win. I will not let my hatred show, I can't." I said. "Hunter, I do not want to place you in the house with this person because you evidently have a history with the person." "I have no problem with them, save what they tried on the train. It is their father I detest." I said. I noticed my slip. I mentally cursed myself. Now I knew he would know. "You mean Mr. Malfoy?" "Yes sir." I answered honestly. "And why do you have a problem with the Senior Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. out of the corner of my eye I saw Snape looking at me like he knew what I was thinking. He better not know. "Because of something he has done. It shall remain unnamed." I said. The image of Malfoy pointing the wand at my mother, the threat he made rang in my ears. I shook my head to get that image out of my head. Snape looked a little scared I noted out the side of my eye. He can't know what I am thinking. "Hunter, it is eating you alive, I can see that. Tell me, I will say nothing to anybody." Dumbledore urged. "Senior Malfoy..." I trailed off, debating I should say it. "Hunter, it will help to tell me." Dumbledore said, looking at me concerned. "Just sort me professor. I will talk about it when I am ready." I said. "I think that you would either belong Gryffindor or Slytherin." Dumbledore said. "I knew it." I muttered. "Knew what Hunter?" Dumbledore asked, "What house I would be put into. Aurora was hoping we would be put into the same house. I knew she would be placed in Ravenclaw. I knew I would be placed in Slytherin." I said looking down at my still empty plate. "You knew?" Dumbledore asked questionably. "How could I not. Being who I am?" I asked. "Who you are? Hunter what do u mean?" Dumbledore asked. "Think Professor. My mother, father, and both brothers were Death Eaters. All four killed by their own kind." I said. I forgot that most people didn't know this fact and I quickly noted this and again mentally cursed myself. "Hunter, you know a lot more about those murders than you let on don't you?" "Yes." "Well, do not talk about it in front of other students. If you need to talk about it, come to my office." Dumbledore said. I shook my head to show I understood. "I will be placing you in Slytherin. Cause you do exemplify what a Slytherin is like." "Ok." I stood up and started to head around the staff table when I got in front of the staff table Dumbledore called me back. "yes sir." I said. "I would like to see you in my office after the feast. The password is whizzing frisbee. After that I will escort you to the Slytherin Common room. Now go meet your house mates." Dumbledore said. I turned around and noticed that Aurora's, Reuven's, Piggy's, Harry's, Ron's, and Hermoine's eyes were on me to see what table I went to. I slowly sauntered over to the Slytherin table. I knew all of them would be surprised. I sat down the farthest away from the rest of the Slytherin students. My eyes wandered over to the Ravenclaw table where Aurora was sitting looking wide eyed at me. I let my eyes wander to the Hufflepuff table where Piggy's and mine eyes met. He gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled at him. Then my eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor trio and Reuven, who were sitting next to each other were looking wide-eyed at me. All four of them made eye contact and then the all gave me a sympathetic smile. I felt somebody come and sit by me. I turned to see who it was. "Malfoy, get away." I hisses. "That isn't a nice way to speak to a house mate baby." He said seductively. "Never call me that." I hissed. "Why baby?" He asked as he slid his arm around my shoulder. I stood up and he fell over backwards off the bench. The Great Hall erupted with laughter. Malfoy stood up as a was smirking at him. "Don't mess with me, Malfoy." I hissed as I stepped closer to him to. "Never, EVER, do that again." I said. He put his hand behind my head and kissed me. I pushed him back. "*******, you are asking for it." I said while pulling out my wand. He quickly did the same. Dumbledore and Snape ran down the steps and Snape restrained me as Dumbledore restrained Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss NightHawk in Professor Snape's office now." Dumbledore said. Snape and Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall, Snape holding my arm, Dumbledore holding Malfoy's arm. 


	9. chapter 9

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
I watched all of this in awe. The kisses the knock back and everything. When I saw them leaving he knew that they each wanted to kill another. I just felt so..... weird about the kiss.  
  
Professor Dumbldor came back with with hunter and draco a bit later. They went back to the table. He then went up to his chair and Summoned the tables against the walls. The students all stood up ant this and the chairs disappeared into midair.  
  
Music started playing from somewhere. "I think you all know what to do so, do it." He announced as he walked up to his room. I knew i coudn't get a dance so I just took a seat along the wall and watched Blaise and Greg. I got the same feeling he did when he saw draco and hunter kissing. Just milder. I just kept on watching. The music got slower and slower as the night went on.  
  
I saw that Reuven was dancing with... someone. I couldn't make her out. They then spun around and I saw it was aurora. After a while reuven got some punch and joined me. "My god she dances well." He said sipping his puch and breathing a tad on the heavy side. "Maybe you could try and get her sister." He said elbowing me slightly. "She might be just as fun." He said winking. I thought about this for a moment but decided against it. She was too out of my league 


	10. chapter 10

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
Snape pulled me along down to his office as Dumbledore did the same with Malfoy. We got down to Snape's office and Malfoy and I were told to sit down in the chairs. "Mr. Malfoy. Why did you do that?" Dumbledore asked. "Cause, I felt like it." He answered. I opened my mouth in amazement. "Miss NightHawk, please do not get to interrupt. You will get your turn. Mr. Malfoy, to you are girls only possessions or something?" Dumbledore questioned. "Yes. There is no such thing as love." He said. At this I looked away from Malfoy. The unfeeling git. I couldn't believe my ears. His father must have raised him that way. Then a thought crossed my mind.. He was told how he had to act. He was raised for only one thing. To serve Voldemort. I started to feel pity for him but stopped. How could I feel pity for the son of the person who killed myself? I could not feel pity for an idiot like him. "You truly feel this was Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked gently. "Yes I do sir." Malfoy said. "Hunter," my head snapped up, "will you explain why you did what you did?" Dumbledore asked. "Professor. I cannot explain. It will remain unsaid. If said, I have no idea what might happen." I said. "Why are you scared of trusting Hunter?" Dumbledore asked. "Because, I don't believe in trust." I said. "What do you mean you don't believe in it?" "I will never trust anybody because you don't know who they work for, if they are on your side or the opposite side, if they even care or just want to spread rumors. You don't know. So thus I don't trust people, mainly because I have been betrayed to many times." I said. "I will give Hunter her own quarters away from the Slytherin Dorms. But she will know where the common room is and have the password. Hunter, I still expect you in my office after the ball." Dumbledore said. "Yes, sir." I said. Malfoy and I stood up. "You two will set a good examples for the younger students. Especially if you continually fight. I might have to suspend or expel you." Dumbledore said. "And you detentions I originally assigned will not be given anymore." Malfoy and I shook our heads in understanding. "Lets get back to the ball." I was amazed that Snape hadn't said a word. He must have been there so if Malfoy and myself tried to hurt each other one could hold Malfoy and one hold me. Malfoy walked out, then Dumbledore, then me and last Snape. Dumbledore and Malfoy walked ahead leaving Snape and me to walk together. "Welcome to Slytherin Hunter." Snape said quietly. "Thank you Professor Snape." I said. "This was not exactly what you planned to do your first night here at Hogwarts?" "Not at all. I can't believe that Malfoy and I are in the same house. We hate each other." "I have gathered that you don't like his father?" "No, I do not. His father has done something that I will always hate him for." "Hunter, if you ever need to talk, come by my office." "Thanks Professor." I said. "Hunter, Severus, are you two coming?" Dumbledore asked. "Coming Professor." I said. Snape and I hurried to catch up with Malfoy and Dumbledore and all four of us entered. Dumbledore and Snape separated us and I walked in by Snape. I walked over into the corner and Malfoy walked over by, what I guessed, was his date. Snape and Dumbledore walked up to the staff table. The great hall was cleared of the big tables but there were smaller tables around the edges of the great hall. I sat down at one that was placed in the corner. I saw Aurora and Reuven dancing. I smiled. At least Aurora found a place to belong. 


	11. chapter 11

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
Piggy's POV:  
  
I said bye to Reuven as he went back to his date. I sat for a while. I then saw Hunter coming She sat beside me and watched them dancing also. She then turned to me.  
  
"Care to dance?" She asked. I figured why not. I've got nothing else to do.  
  
"Sure." I said I stood up. At that moment it was a pretty fast dance. We danced for a while, but I kept on looking at Blaise. She looks good, I thought to myself. After A while I got pretty into the dance.  
  
Then it started getting slower, until it was like the waltz. I looked up at her, and got caught up in her eyes for a minute. And what beautiful eyes they were. The grey ice blueness of them got him in a whirl.  
  
"Well?" She asked me. That got my attention back. The dance had started. I am very cautious about stuff like this, so I put my hand high on waist. We started dancing.  
  
  
  
Hunter's POV: I sat in my corner, sulking, for about 30 minutes. I watched as Aurora and Reuven danced the night away. Not a care in the world. At least one of the NightHawks had that chance of forgetting all the problems. Of course, I could not. I was Aurora's guardian, but she didn't know that. I was not 18 yet, but the wizarding world had let me be her guardian. Pity. I hated it. That, once people heard my last name was NightHawk, they pitied me. Dumbledore does the same. Snape, might not. I personally think, he knows what happened. That is why he made that offer that his office door will always be open if I need to talk. I looked around and saw Piggy and Reuven talking. I saw Reuven leave and return to my sister. I stood up and walked across the floor to where Piggy was and dropped into a seat. We sat for awhile, watching Reuven and Aurora before I asked, "Care to dance?" "Sure," Piggy said. We both stood up and danced, but he wasn't paying attention to me. He kept watching Balise, one of my fellow housemates. Piggy's and mine eyes caught for a second, but the looked away. The music was slow and he wasn't paying attention. "Well?" I asked. I didn't know if he wanted to dance or not. He put his arms high on my waist and I put mine around his shoulders. We danced slowly. The song ended on a quavering note. We parted and I smiled at him. "Thanks for the dance Piggy," I said. I mentally slapped myself. That was a pathetic thing to say. "No problem. Sorry about you getting sorted into Slytherin. They are going to be really mean to you. Cept maybe a couple of them." Piggy said. "I actually get my own quarters because Dumbledore doesn't want me and Malfoy murdering each other." I said while smirking. "Good job about making him fall off the bench by the way. That was hilarious." Piggy started laughing as Reuven and Aurora walked up. "What did you do to him now Hunter?" Aurora asked. "It isn't what I did to him, it was what I did to Malfoy that he is laughing about." I said innocently. Reuven and Aurora burst out laughing also. I tired my best to look innocent as though I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't remove the smirk from my face. Dumbledore would think I was up to something. So thus I stood there trying to keep from laughing my head off and wipe the smirk off my face. The overall effect the four of us had on getting the rest of the Great hall's attention was amazing. We weren't even trying. Dumbledore and all the heads of houses came walking up to see what was happening. I whipped the smirk off my face and stood with no emotion showing on my face, at full attention. I had gone through military school, so I knew how to do this well. I stood at full attention while the other three were still laughing their heads off. The five of the teachers neared where we were and other three caught sight and Reuven and Piggy tried to stop laughing as Aurora walked to my side and fell in like we did so many times at boot camp. The five teachers reached us and looked at all four of us. Reuven and Piggy had controlled their laughter, but barely in time and Aurora and I standing side-by-side with no emotion on our faces. "Hunter, explain what happened?" Snape addressed me. "Sir, Piggy just started laughing." I said. "How could that have happened? Piggy usually doesn't laugh at just nothing." Sprout said. "It was about what I did to Malfoy earlier Ma'am." I said. "I see." Dumbledore said. "None of you will be given detentions nor any house points be taken away." McGonagall said. "Now, all students go to your houses!" Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall headed back to the teacher's table. "Hunter, remember in my office in 10 minuets." Dumbledore said. "Yes Sir." I said. Dumbledore and Snape departed, probably to his office I thought. "That was quite interesting." I remarked dryly. "Hunter, why does Professor Dumbledore want to see you?" Reuven asked. "He has to show me where my dorm is, cause I am not in the regular Slytherin Dorms cause he doesn't want Malfoy and I to kill each other. Of course, he asked to see me in his office during dinner, before the Malfoy accident. I don't know why else. Well, I need to get going, see ya." I said. I hugged Aurora and said, "Now behave yourself." "Bye Hunter." Piggy said. "See ya later." Reuven said. I departed and started to head to Dumbledore's office. 


	12. chapter 12

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
You know we like Hunter. You know it.  
  
I started arguing with myself.  
  
And you know we have a MAJOR crush on Blaise.  
  
So?  
  
So remember what we agreed on?  
  
Yeah, yeah. We were gonna get Blaise.  
  
So remember that. Uh oh, here comes the third part.  
  
Guinea pigs, Guinea pigs, Guinea pigs.  
  
ARG, Can't he ever stop?  
  
No and you know it. LEAVE.  
  
Guinea pigs, Guinea pigs, Guinea pigs.  
  
Finally.  
  
Now we can get back to arguing over girls.  
  
Yeah. And you know Blaise is better.  
  
If were going over who is better, then look at hunter. She punched out Malfoy for heavens sake.  
  
So? Look at Blaise. Now look at her curves.  
  
You know Blaise would win a curves contest, but what about personality. Besides, Greg beat us too her.  
  
Yeah, but its your fault we didn't ask her over the summer.  
  
And proud of it, if she had read that letter, she would have killed us.  
  
Would not, she's too sweet.  
  
No, she would kill us. Plain and simple.  
  
Whatever. Besides, Greg just danced with her. That's it. She can still date other people, it doesn't mean there boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Fine. Well ask Greg if they are.  
  
And if they aren't then WE ARE GOING TO ASK HER TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE  
  
Fine, fine. But if they are then we ask hunter.  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
All of this went through my head as he sat on the Hufflepuff common room couch. Greg then entered looking pretty upset, and sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. I sat down in the other one. And asked "Hey, what wrong?"  
  
"I thought Blaise was my girlfriend, since she said yes to go to the dance with me, but at the end she started dancing with some other guys. And the end she said that she would probably go with someone else to the Halloween dance." He said slow, almost in tears.  
  
"Oh." I said. Then came the voices again.  
  
HA.  
  
Fine.  
  
Were asking her TOMORROW got it?  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
I then went up to my room. I couldn't get to sleep that night, i was thinking about tomorrow. 


	13. chapter 13

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath then said the password and the stone gargoyle was brought to life. I entered and the gargoyle slid shut. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the moving stairs. I keep taking deep calming breaths. I let my mind wander and it feel on the fact, who was going to be there? Dumbledore for sure, most likely Snape, but what about the other heads of houses and teachers? I got to the doors and knocked. "Enter Hunter." Dumbledore's old, frail voice answered. I opened the door and walked in. Dumbledore and Snape were there. That was all. I sighed. "Come sit down Hunter." Dumbledore offered, signaling to a set between Snape and himself. I sat down and started into the fire. Dumbledore came out and said it. "Spill what you know about you parents murders." He said. "That isn't a very nice way to ask Abuls." Snape commented. "We need to know." Dumbledore countered. I put my elbows on my knees and leaned forward and looked deeper into the fire. "Hunter." Dumbledore prodded me verbally. "I am not ready to talk, and I ask you to not make me or I will be forced to leave. I would be taking Aurora with me. And please don't do this, because she has finally found a place to belong." I said quietly "Hunter, we need..."Dumbledore started, but he never got past that point. "I don't care what you think you need Professor. I am Aurora's guardian, and I will decide what is best, and I think it would be in hers and mine best interest not to answer that question. I refuse to talk about it. If that is the only reason you asked Aurora and me to come to your school, we might as well both leave." I said. "Besides, what I know should never be talked about. I never will. Until it is time. And that will be in the future, near or far away, I don't know." "Hunter, we need this information to prosecute the person or people that murdered your parents in Azkaban." Dumbledore reasoned. "I was specially told in a letter from my parents that I was not to talk about it except for a list of people. And only two are in this school. One, I know, and the other is my future husband. I will not break my parents' will. I refuse to. You can kick Aurora and myself out if your want to right now." I said. "No, I understand Hunter. Can you tell me exactly who the one your parents said you can discuss it with?" Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape." I said. Both Dumbledore's and my eyes' fell on Snape. "Severus, do you..." Dumbledore started. "I will help, providing Hunter will talk to me." Snape said. "I first need to know that you will never tell anybody a word of what I say." I said. "I swear I will tell nobody." Snape said then added, "not even Professor Dumbledore." I looked up to meet his eyes to see if he was sincere. I could tell he was. I took a deep breath. "I will talk to Professor Snape." I said. "Hunter, thank you for trusting somebody. It will help to talk about it." Dumbledore said. "I hope it does." I breathed. "Hunter, Professor Snape and I are going to show you your room and then we will let you select the password and then you will tell us who you are going to give the password to." Dumbledore said. I shook my head to show I understood. The three of us stood up and Snape walked out, then me, then Dumbledore. We walked down to the dungeon area and the passed Snape's office and then about 50 feet after that was a statue of a snake. "Hunter the password is currently "pure-blood." You can however change it. Pure-blood." Dumbledore said the state moved and I saw two doors. "That one," Dumbledore says pointing to the left one, "leads to Professor Snape's chambers. That one," He said pointing to the right door," leads to your chambers." We walked towards my chambers. I opened the door and looked around. I had my own bathroom and shower and a little common room and my bedroom. The room was painted silver and green. There was also three couches and two single chairs in my little common room. I smiled. "This is nice. Thank you." I turned around and faced Dumbledore and Snape. "Your welcome Hunter. You can have your friends over in your little room when you want to. You seem to be getting along with Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Reuven, and Piggy well. Then of course Aurora." Dumbledore said. "Yes, I have made friends with them." I said. "I must get going," Dumbledore said, "I will see you both later." Dumbledore left leaving Snape and I alone. "Sit down." I said. pointing to one of the chairs in front of the fire. We both sat down in the two single chairs, neither of us wanting to break the ice. I decided to start. "Seeing as your quarters are down the other way, we should have a password we both don't mind." I said. "Yes, I would have to agree." Snape answered. "You have any ideas?" I asked. "Not really. We want to use something that not a lot of other students would know. Maybe like your mother's maiden name, not many know that. I never did and we went to school together." Snape said. "I guess. And only Aurora knows that, and she barely remembers that." I said quietly looking into the fire. "If you don't' want to, that is fine Hunter." Snape said realizing his mistake. "That is a good idea. We could." I said. I knew he was only trying to help and I thought it a good idea. "Her last name was Dewine." I said quietly. "I will go change it." Snape rose and walked out into the hall and changed the password and walked back in and sat back in the chair. Both of us sat, unmoving, untalking, staring into the fire. "Do you think, so we can be considerate to each other that there be a time where then will be no visitors, unless your sister, so we can actually get sleep?" Snape asked. "Yes, I understand that. I think midnight would be decent, unless my sister, because I have to be available 24/7 for her." I said sighing. "Yes, midnight will do well. And I would appreciate it if, when your friends are over, that you don't be to loud and don't just come in my quarters." Snape said. "I will make sure they don't go near your quarters and the loudness can be remedied by a spell." I said. "Ok, thank you for respecting that Hunter." Snape said. "No problem, I understand." I said. "And, if I want to talk about my parents, should I go to your quarters or office?" I asked. "I don't care, depends on which I am in. You can come to either." Snape said. "Well, I must be getting to sleep, and so do you, you start classes tomorrow. I will see you in the morning." Snape smiled at me then walked to his quarters. I turned the light off in my quarters and walked into my bedroom. The bed was a queen and also had silver and green covers. I got into my pajamas and slid into be and fell asleep. 


	14. chapter 14

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
  
  
Piggy's POV I woke up sweating. I couldn't remember my dream, but I knew it was a nightmare. I looked over at my watch. 7:00 AM. I then remembered the conversation I had the night before. Today was the day.  
  
I got up and put on some nice robes. I went to breakfast and saw her at the Slytherin table. We finished at about the same time.  
  
Come on this is the time.  
  
Fine.  
  
Then ask her already.  
  
You.  
  
Fine.  
  
I walked up to her smiling. "I heard that you weren't going to the Halloween ball with Greg." I said. I then mentally kicked myself. Hard.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said, holding her books in one hand, and curling her hair behind her ear with the other.  
  
"Well," I said wondering how to do this again. "Would u care, to go with me?" I finished, before blushing hard.  
  
"Oh, sure." She said smiling.  
  
"Cool." I said smiling harder.  
  
"See ya then I guess." She said fumbling with her books. I then helped her with the. "Thanks." She said. She then went to her first class. And I went to mine.  
  
Later in the day I met up with Reuven in the library. "Hey." I said smiling. He was smiling too.  
  
"I got a date to the ball." he said immediately. That explained his smile.  
  
"Aurora?" I asked. "You 2 went do well together at the other ball."  
  
"Yeah." He said smiling. "Hey, wanna go with hunter? Then we go double dating."  
  
"No, sorry." I said. "I got a with..." I made him get a bit impatient. "Blaise." I said widening my grin.  
  
"COOL." He said. He knew all about me having a crush on her. We are very open with each other. I then checked my watch.  
  
"Whoops, sorry. Divination." I said picking my books. I then hurried off to my class.  
  
Hunter's POV I woke the next morning with a start. I quickly looked around and remembered where I was and took a deep breath. I looked over at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. I decided I couldn't sleep and got up and took a quick shower and dressed quickly. I glanced over at the clock and it showed 4:45. I sighed and headed out to my little common room. I lit the fire and sat down. I started to go through some of my thoughts about what happened last night. I had actually gone apecrap on Malfoy's butt. I was supposed to be setting a good example for Aurora. Some role model I set for Aurora. I kept mentally cursing myself. All this year I will have to keep myself in close check to make sure nothing like what happened yesterday will never repeat. I took a deep breath and looked down at my watch. It was now 5. I stood up and headed for the great hall. In the hall I saw only Dumbledore and to my surprise Professor Snape. I didn't hear him leave. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. There were no students up. Snape and Dumbledore looked surprised with the fact that I was up this early. A couple minutes later Aurora entered and they looked even more surprised when that happened. She walked over to the Slytherin table and gave me a hug and sat down and started talking to me. "Hunter, sorry about getting landed in Slytherin," Aurora said. "I know I would wind up here. Just like I knew you would be placed in Ravenclaw." I said looking down at the ground. "Hunter, you don't belong here. I can tell. Look how you and Malfoy get along." Aurora stated. "Aurora, there is some stuff that you don't know about me. Like the fact that I know who murdered our parents. And I have been trying to decide when I should give you this," I pulled out an envelope and handed it to Aurora. She opened it and pulled out three letters, all of varied lengths. "One is from mom, one from dad, and one from me. There is some stuff about family history that you need to learn. You don't see all that really goes on. First off, I am your legal guardian. I sign all form that they say your parent/guardian sign. And The fact that I know a lot about mom and dad's murder's put me in line so that I might be killed. I want you to know that this is going to be possible from now on, because with Malfoy knowing that I am here, it is probable that something could and most likely will happen." I said. Aurora looked at me horrified. Then all of a sudden Mr. Malfoy came bursting through the doors of the great hall. I stood up. He looked at me and marched up to me so we were face and face. I looked exactly like my mother so he knew who I was. "Miss NightHawk, I was informed by owl that you were here. I insist you leave this school. You are not controlled enough." Malfoy said. I heard the shoes of Snape and Dumbledore coming down from the staff table. I held my tongue so that Dumbledore could say something when he got here. I heard Dumbledore approaching quickly. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. What an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore said. I thanked my lucky stars that Dumbledore was there. "Oh, why hello Professor Dumbledore. I just was having a word with Miss NightHawk here." Malfoy quickly recovered. "Hello Severus." "Hello Lucius." Snape said. "I was just saying to Hunter that I was glad that Draco would have such a great influence on him." Malfoy said. "Actually you were saying that I needed to leave Mr. Malfoy." I said. "You said, and I quote: " Miss NightHawk, I was informed by owl that you were here. I insist you leave this school. You are not controlled enough." I said. "What do you think about that??" "Well...um... you have no proof I said that Hunter." Malfoy said. "Aurora was sitting right there. Yeah, I got a witness. So Malfoy, do your self a favor. I know you are the one who killed my parents. I know, I was four, I saw you murder them both. I hate you for that Malfoy. You are an ***. I hate you. You try and silence me, you will pay." I said. Malfoy then turned around and obviously shaken up walked out of the castle. "So it was him that killed you parents Hunter?" Dumbledore asked gently. "Yes, it was." I said quietly. "I need to get going. Aurora, read those tonight, not now. And if you need to talk and I am busy, only discuss what is in those letters with Professor Snape, understood?" I asked. "Yes Hunter. Love ya sis." Aurora hugged me and slid the letters into her robes and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I quickly walked towards my quarters. I heard somebody's footsteps behind me but didn't register them. I got to the door that lead to Snape's and mine quarters. I said, "Dewine," and entered. I headed straight to my little common room, unaware of the steps still being behind me. I sat down in front of the fire and stared into it. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around to see Snape standing there. He sat down beside me. "You ok Hunter?" He asked, concerned. "Yeah, fine," I said while whipping away my tears, I couldn't cry, I couldn't. "So it was Malfoy that killed your parents?" He asked gently. "Yes, I saw him murder both of them," I answered quietly. "I am sorry Hunter," he said. Then he did something, I never thought I would ever experience again, since my parents were gone. He gave me a hug, that only a parents could give. But he wasn't a parent. I wasn't really making sense of anything at this point, so I just hugged back and started crying into his shoulder. He held me until I had cried my heart out. I pulled back, not wanting to. I looked up into the face of the person I know that I can trust. Snape looked at my with concern. "Do you want to go to classes, or should I excuse you?" He asked. "I will go to classes. Please, don't tell anybody what just happened," I said. "I won't Hunter," Snape assured. "Thank you Professor," I said. "Hunter, when we talk in either your or my quarters, you may call me Severus." Snape said. "Ok, well, I need to get going to class. Bye," I said as I got up. "See you in class Hunter." Snape said. We walked out, side-by-side, not knowing what would come in the way of our friendship, now established. I walked towards the great hall to pick up my schedule. I picked up my schedule and I saw that I had Advanced potions first period. I smiled. I started to walk down towards Snape's dungeon. I walked in and saw Snape at his desk. I sat in the front, near his desk. I waited for the rest of class to come in. 


	15. Chapter 15

Forbidden Love By: Sarah Wyatt and Zeke Waletzky  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters They belongs to JK Rowlings. Zeke however owns Piggy and Greg. Sarah own Hunter, Aurora, and Reuven. The plot is strictly our shared ideas.  
  
Piggy's POV  
  
I got up, and remembered this great dream about going to the ball with Blaise. I sat in bed for about 30 minutes, wishing it was true.  
  
BAM, Reuven smacked a pillow in my face. "HEY." I yelled at him tackling him onto the floor. "I give, I give." he said trying to get out from under me. "Thanks", he said breathing again. "So what's up Blaisy-boy."  
  
I smiled at her name. "Well I had this great dream, where I asked Blaise to the ball, and I got a YES!" I said happily.  
  
Reuven stared at me weirdly. "Dude. That's real." He said all slowly, like I was mental. "Damn." I said staring and thinking. "SWEET!!!"  
  
"So. Its your second date." I said to Reuven. "According to your "Date Plan" you should be doing what?" I said slyly.  
  
He tackled me again for that. "I was 7 ok?" He said digging his knees into my gut. I rolled over onto him pinned him good. "And the third date?" I said teasing again. "Or wait, that was marriage wasn't it?" He then rolled me off the bed, "Ugh". "No. Don't you remember anything? 4th is marriage. DUH."  
  
"Oh yeah. 3rd is the fun night, not 2nd." I said remembering his so called "Date Plan." "Fun night? Is that what I called it?" I smiled. "No, you called something that got you grounded for a month." "Oh, yeah!" He said as he started laughing at the memory. I joined in. "Well, I have classes soon, so see ya." he said leaving.  
  
Later that day, I met up with hunter, in the library. I was sitting, studying for my potions exam. She came up, and sat next to me. "Hey, piggy" I looked up and saw hunter. "Oh, Hey." I said turning away from book towards Hunter. "U wanna come see my quarters?" She then stood up and started walking. "Sure." I said as I stood up also. "Where is it?" I asked as I followed. We walked awhile silently. After a while, we got to a statue. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, and it opened. "Cool." I said looking down the staircase. There were 2 doors. She went into the left, and I followed.  
  
  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
I walked out of the potions class with a smile on my face. It was an interesting lesson. Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Reuven, and myself walked out talking.  
  
"Yeah, Hermoine, I would have to agree with you when it comes to the potion." I said.  
  
"Finally I meet someone who actually pays attention," Hermoine shot at Ron, Harry, and Reuven. I smiled.  
  
"They never pay attention?" I asked.  
  
"Nope, never, they only are able to get through cause I pay attention and help them study."  
  
"Hey, you guys want to come over tonight and we can study?"  
  
"Well, at least as it isn't in the Slytherin common room." Reuven said.  
  
"Oh, no, it isn't, I got my own quarters cause Dumbledore doesn't want Malfoy and me killing each other. Even got my own little common room. I will show you where it is. We are on our morning break now." I turned around and started back down towards the dungeons.  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't in the Slytherin area." Harry said.  
  
"No, I said it wasn't in the regular Slytherin Dorms. It is down in the dungeons though. I need to drop by Snape's office to tell him something really quick though." We arrived at Snape's office. "You guys wait out here." I said. I walked in told Snape that I was giving the password to Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Reuven now and later Aurora and Piggy. He shook his head to show he understood, politely reminded me to go over the rules with them and said I could go. I thanked him and walked out. "Okay, sorry about that. I had to tell him something." I walked the extra 50 feet past Severus's office and stopped in front of the snake statue. "Dewine." I said. The snake came to life. I walked in and the Gryffindors followed me. "Okay, My room is on the left. Don't go near the right door cause that is my roommate's quarters. He would not be happy about that. And also, the password is Dewine, give it to nobody, except, Piggy, Aurora, or each other if any of you forget it. Nobody else. Understood?" They all shook their heads. "You may not come in after midnight and you have to leave then or before then. I can usually talk to my roommate and get special permission if we are working on a project together." I led them into my little common room. "This is my little common room type thing. I just wanted you know where it was. I will do most of my homework and spend most of my time here. But I suggest, before coming in every time, knock cause sometimes, I will be talking privately to my roommate. So , just respect that. And to tell you beforehand. I am not involved with my roommate. Ok, now we ran that down. Break is almost over, I need to get to advanced transfiguration. Lets go." We walked out of my room while Snape was walking in to get some stuff from his quarters. All four of them looked at me. "Hello Professor Snape." I said.  
  
"Hello Hunter, Reuven, Hermoine, Harry, and Ron." He said. The five of us walked out and when that snake hit the wall, closing out all conversation that could be heard outside, came a invasion of questions.  
  
"Your roommate is Snape Hunter?" One asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape is my roommate. He isn't as mean when you get to know him. He is nice to me and he said that he would be nice to all of you. He promised me." I said quietly.  
  
"I am willing to be nice." Hermoine said, noticing how put out I was because the other three didn't like Snape.  
  
"Thanks Hermoine." I said. I looked down at the floor. I felt a punch on the shoulder. I looked up to see Harry standing there. He looked kinda sexy.  
  
"We will try. As long as he is cool to us, we will be cool to him." He said smiling. That amazing smile. It make my knees go weak. "Hey Hunter. You got someone to go to the Halloween dance with?' He asked.  
  
"No, I most likely won't be going. I won't get a date." I said.  
  
"You wanna go with me?" Harry asked. We arrived in the entrance hall.  
  
"Can I give you an answer later? I need to think about it. What class do you all have next?" I asked. Harry had advanced transfiguration with me. Reuven and Ron had intermediate defense against the dark arts and Hermoine has arthimicy. We said goodbye and Harry and myself started for McGonagall's room. We walked in and sat in the front row. Everybody else started to file in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy come in. He went and put his books down and walked back up to where Harry and myself sat.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at the Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting together." Malfoy said.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." I said quietly. The room got so quite that you could hear a pen drop.  
  
"What happens if I want to ask you something?" Malfoy said walking in front of my desk leaning over to look straight into my eyes.  
  
"Then do it quickly." I hissed.  
  
"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" He asked.  
  
"No, I am going with someone else that I like." I said. Malfoy walked back to his seat as the bell rang and I said to Harry, "The offer still open?"  
  
"Of course." Harry whispered back as McGonagall walked into the room. I quickly whispered back,  
  
"You got yourself a date." Harry looked at me and smiled. McGonagall saw this exchange and I could tell she was gonna ask about it later. She started teaching. The time went by. Harry and I were packing up and she said,  
  
"Hunter and Harry, can I talk to you up at my desk?" We both walked up there.  
  
"Hunter, Harry, I say that exchange that happened between Mr. Malfoy and Hunter. I would like to know who started it Harry." She said.  
  
"Malfoy did Professor. We were sitting there minding our own business and he comes up and starts making comments to us about how a Slytherin and a Gryffindor are sitting side-by-side and not fighting. Then he asked Hunter to go to the Halloween dance and Hunter said no, then we exchanged a couple words then paid attention to you." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Hunter is this what happened?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, it is." I said.  
  
"Am I allowed to ask what words were exchanged between you two?" She asked. Harry and I looked at each other. We gave the resolving look, that she wouldn't actually say anything about it, nor care.  
  
"Earlier, I asked her to the Halloween dance. And she said she needed to think about it. And what she was saying was, she would go with me." Harry said.  
  
"Hunter, may I ask why you agreed after this exchange with Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said.  
  
"Well, I was already thinking of saying yes, cause I like Harry, but the fact I know it would piss off Malfoy, is a bonus. But I really like Harry." I said.  
  
"Hunter, you are not just, using Harry are you?" She asked.  
  
"No, I am not that kind of person. I didn't think that teachers would trash you when they don't know you." I said. I walked back to my desk, grabbed my books and was out the door before she could reject what I said.  
  
"Why do you think she would be using me Professor? She is a lot nicer than that." Harry said. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his stuff and was halfway to the door before McGonagall said anything.  
  
"Harry, you of all people should understand it is sometimes lethal to trust people. Please, be careful."  
  
"Well, you know something professor? I also know how important it is to give somebody a chance. And I like Hunter, I am giving her a chance. Now, I need to get to my next class. Bye." Harry walked out of the door and ran into Hermoine.  
  
"Harry, I just saw Hunter go down to the dungeons, she was crying. What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Come on, lets go talk to her." Harry said. They dashed down to the dungeons. They ran past Snape's office just as he opened the door to leave his office.  
  
"Stop running you two." He said to Harry and Hermoine. "What is the problem?" He asked.  
  
"McGonagall said something that Hunter took offence to and she ran down to her quarters. We are going to make sure she is all right." Harry stumbled out. Snape looked at Harry and could tell something did happen.  
  
"You two go to class. This is my plan period. I will go talk to Hunter. If you are late tell them you were talking to me about an issue." Snape said quickly. Hermoine and Harry started to run to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Snape quickly closed the fifty feet between his office and the snake statue, said the password and quickly entered and made his way to the left door and opened it to see me sitting, staring into the fire, tears coming from my eyes. He quietly made his way to the couch where I was sitting. "Hunter? Are you ok?" Snape asked quietly. I jumped and looked around wildly and my eyes fell onto Serveus.  
  
"Oh, hello Serveus." I said quietly, turning around and staring back into the fire.  
  
"Harry told me that something happened between you and Professor McGonagall. You want to talk about it?" He asked gently, sitting down next to me on the couch. He slid his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. I leaned into his embrace and started crying. Once I got my crying under control I started to tell him about what happened.  
  
"Malfoy was trying to start another fight cause Harry and I were sitting next to each other. And we told him to leave, and we ignored him, McGonagall walks in, and he leaves us alone. I say something to Harry and we listen to McGonagall. After that she calls both of us up to her desk and talk s to us about what Malfoy did and Harry answered then she asked what we were talking about when she came in and Harry told her that himself and I are going to Halloween dance together and she thinks I am using him. But I really like him. He is so sweet." I started crying uncontrollably. Snape hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. My crying lessened and he allowed me to pull back.  
  
"Hunter, I have the rest of the day off since it is double subjects today. What class are you supposed to be in?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures." I said. I dreaded going. Cause I knew Malfoy was in that class.  
  
"You don't want to go?" Snape asked.  
  
"Not really, Malfoy is in the class." I said looking back into the fire.  
  
"I will go tell Hagrid you will not be in class today. I will be back." Snape stood up and exited. He walked down to Hagrid's hut. The class was independently working when he arrived. "Hagrid. I need to speak to you." Hagrid came over and the went over to a spot away form the students, but where the could see them, but the students couldn't hear them. "Hunter won't be in class today because on an issue that has arisen." Snape said.  
  
"What happened Professor?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I can't talk about it. She just won't be here." Snape said.  
  
"Okay, thank you for telling me Professor." Hagrid trotted off to his class. Snape turned around and walked back to Hunter's little common room without breaking stride. I was still in the same position as when he left me. He returned and sat beside me.  
  
"How are you doing Hunter?" He asked.  
  
"Fine I guess." I said miserably.  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to McGonagall?" Snape asked.  
  
"No, I will talk to her sooner or later. I couldn't talk to her now though." I said.  
  
"Okay Hunter. Do you want me to stay?" Serveus asked.  
  
"If possible." I said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it is possible. I am sorry this had to happen your first day."  
  
"I knew something like this would happen, I expected it. Disaster follows me."  
  
"That isn't true Hunter. You didn't mess up in potions." Serveus said.  
  
"If I had to do it by myself I would have. Hermoine helped me. I am a curse. It sucks. And hurts." I said the last two words quietly. I knew Serveus would catch them.  
  
"Hunter, I can always help you if you need it. And I am sorry you feel that you couldn't do it on your own. But I read the reports sent over by your Durmstrang potions teacher and she seemed very impressed. And judging on the fact your grade was the highest out of your potions class, not to mention in all of your classes, it shows you are good. At everything. Cause I know I always struggled in Divination." Serveus said.  
  
"Well, unless you like the teacher it is hard to do." I muttered.  
  
"Good point." He answered.  
  
"But thanks for the effort. But I need to get going to do some research for Transfiguration. She already assigned a project. The evil teacher from hell." I commented.  
  
"I also need to go grade your class's summer homework. I will see you later." Serveus gave me a hug and walked to his office. I heard the stone snake close after him. I looked into the fire and smiled. Snape was really cool. I stood up and grabbed my notebook and walked out of my common room and out the stone statue and towards the library. I saw Piggy.  
  
"Hey Piggy." I greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi." He answered back.  
  
"You wanna come see my quarters?"  
  
"Sure." We started off to my quarters. "Where is it?" Piggy asked. I stayed silent. I didn't want Malfoy to be around and hear it. We got to the statue.  
  
"Dewine." I said quietly. The stone statue moved. We walked inside. I led him to my door and opened. "Okay, Piggy, the password is Dewine. Never go near the right door. That is my roommate's quarters. And you are to not come in or be out on or before midnight. And give nobody the password except Aurora, Reuven, Hermoine, Ron, or Harry. And if you forget it, u can ask them. And there is nothing going on between my roommate and myself so don't even think that." I said.  
  
"Hunter who is your roommate?" Piggy asked.  
  
"Professor Snape." I said.  
  
"I feel sorry for you." He said.  
  
"Professor Snape is a lot nicer than lets say McGonagall, the ass." I said remembering earlier today.  
  
"Run in with her?" He asked.  
  
"More like run out of her freaking class. I don't like her. You going to the Halloween dance with Balise?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you got a date?" He asked. I started to blush. He noticed this and said, "I will take that as a yes, who?"  
  
"Harry." I said quietly.  
  
"Go Hunter. Going for the big leaguers." Piggy said. I started to blush harder while laughing. "Yes." I said. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said. In came Aurora, Hermoine, Reuven, Ron, and my date, Harry. I looked down at the ground. I didn't want him jumping to conclusions about why Piggy and I were here.  
  
"HUNTER!!" Harry yelled at me. I continued to stare at the ground. A tear threatened to come. "What are you trying to do lead me on?" He yelled at me. I stood up and ran into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid into a sitting position. I heard a knock on my door and Hermoine's voice came through.  
  
"Hunter, it is Hermoine, please open up." Hermoine said begging.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"If I get Professor Snape will you talk to him?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe." I responded. I heard Hermoine say to Reuven,  
  
"Go get Professor Snape," then she said to me, "Reuven is going to get him. Don't do anything stupid please Hunter." She said. I waited. "You still there Hunter?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"Good." I heard the door of the common room open and then Snape's voice,  
  
"Everyone, out. Hermoine she in her room?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"Okay, thank you. I need to talk to her alone. You all have some kind of homework. Go work on that." I heard everybody leave. "Hunter, you okay?" Came his soothing voice. I slowly opened the door to see if anybody else was there. Nobody else was. I opened the door all the way and walked out and closed it behind me. "Hunter, come sit down and we can talk." We walked over to in front of the fire and sat down onto the couch. "Okay, what happened?"  
  
"I was showing Piggy me quarters and Harry and all of them knocked on the door I said they could come in. They walked in and Harry saw Piggy and me sitting here and jumped to conclusions and assumed something happened and nothing did happed," at this point I started crying, "I would never do that to Harry," I sobbed out. He gave me a hug and waited until my sobs subsided. This seemed a like Deja voo. "I am sorry Serveus. I didn't mean to actually disturb you. I just, I don't know what happened." I stammered out.  
  
"It is ok Hunter. You can't talk to anyone else remember? And I know Aurora, but there are some things that she wouldn't understand because she hasn't been exposed to what you have and it would be overwhelming if you tell her all you know. I will always be here for you unless I am teaching. You understand?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes I do Serveus." I said quietly. 


End file.
